ChanBaek's War
by Byun.B
Summary: Mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain. Tapi karena suatu masalah perang dingin terjadi antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Bagaimana cara mendamaikan mereka ? Ataukah salah satu di antara mereka akan berpaling dan mencari pengganti ? YAOI a.k.a boyxboy Baekyeol / Chanbaek.. Chapter 2 UP!
1. (over) Jealousy

Title: ChanBaek's War

Genre: Romantic, Comedy

Length: Multichapter

Rate: T to M

Main Cast:

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Desclaimer: Plot and OCs are mine. The others belong to God.

"Chanyeol.."

"Hmm?" namja yang di panggil malah meneruskan aktivitasnya, meniup-niup tengkuk namja yang memanggilnya

"Geli Chanyeol.. _Aaah.._"

Chanyeol mulai menjilat telinga Baekhyun. Mendengar desahan dari kekasihnya, membuatnya semakin bersemangat.

"Hiya! Bisakah kalian menunggu sampai kita sampai di dorm?!"

Baekhyun langsung menjauhkan diri dari Chanyeol, memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

Mereka sekarang berada di ruangan yang bertuliskan EXO's waiting room di sebuah stasiun tv, karena mereka setelah ini akan tampil di acara musik

"Hei Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat kalian?!"

"Tenanglah Suho hyung.. Banyak fans yang menyukai Chanbaek couple kok." Chanyeol menampakkan senyum lebarnya

"Tapi.. Chanyeol, itu karena mereka tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya kalian berdua dalam suatu hubungan. Mereka menyukai Chanbaek couple karena kalian terlihat baik bersama-sama, bukan menerima kalian sebagai couple dalam konteks yang sebenarnya."

Namja tinggi bernama Kris muncul

"Suho benar, kalian tahu? Sekarang setiap aku browsing nama EXO, pasti ada beberapa adegan lovey-dovey kalian berdua yang tertangkap kamera fans."

"Itu yang aku takutkan, apalagi kita baru saja comeback jadi jangan buat masalah. Sebaiknya ketika kalian berada di publik jangan bersama-sama dahulu. Aku tidak ingin ada rumor lagi setelah Hunhan couple mulai diketahui oleh fans."

Chanyeol menghela nafas

"Arraseo, arraseo. Baekhyuni, kita lanjutkan nanti malam, berdua saja, di kamar, ok."

"Hiya! Kau ini, walaupun kau ini seme tapi aku tetap hyungmu. Kendalikanlah hormonmu itu Chanyeol." Chanyeol mendapat hadiah pukulan di kepalanya dari Baekhyun karena mengatakannya secara terang-terangan di hadapan para member yang lain.

"Apooo . . tapi bukankah kau suka? Sekarang aku tanya, siapa yang mendesah lebih keras saat kita melakukan_nya_?"

"HIYAAA! PARK CHANYEOL!" Baekhyun dengan wajah merahnya semakin memukuli Chanyeol dengan bantal yang berada di sofa yang sedang mereka duduki.

.

.

.

Mereka berada di van menuju studio dimana akan melakukan shooting sebuah variety show. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk paling belakang, lalu bagian tengah Kris dan Suho, dan bagian penumpang paling depan Jongin dan Kyungsoo, sisanya berada di van yang berada di belakang mereka.

"Hyuuuuuung…"

"Wae? Sudah ku bilangkan, kalian jangan membuat manager hyung dan para coordi noona curiga terhadap kalian." Beruntung saat ini yang menyetir adalah orang China yang tidak mengerti bahasa korea.

"Tapi aku hanya ingin menggendong Baekhyun." Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya, mencoba ber-aegyo agar Suho mengijinkannya menggendong Baekhyun dalam acara variety nanti.

"Sudahlah Chanyeol.. Ikuti saja skenarionya. Kau bisa menggendongnya nanti malam ke kamar hotel kalian." perkataan Kris membuat Baekhyun terbatuk-batuk

"Iya, nanti malam aku juga akan menggendongnya ke kamar. Tapi saat ini aku juga ingin."

"Aigooo. Kau ini seperti ahjussi tua hidung belang. Iya, Suho hyung benar Yeol, kita tidak boleh membuat mereka curiga." Baekhyun memukul ringan puncak kepala Chanyeol yang sekarang bersandar di bahunya

"Huft.. Ne, Baek.. Arraseo." Chanyeol cemberut. Baekhyun mencium bibir Chanyeol sekilas. Sudut bibir Chanyeol terangkat. Bagi Baekhyun sekarang Chanyeol mirip cute puppy membuat Baekhyun begitu gemas, bahkan ketika Chanyeol seperti itu dia lupa kalau Chanyeol adalah semenya.

.

.

.

Seperti skenario yang sudah di tentukan, Kris menggendong Baekhyun, Chanyeol menggendong Kyungsoo, dst..

Chanyeol berhasil menggendong Kyungsoo dengan mudah.

DEG!

Dia melihat Baekhyun digendong oleh Kris, dan melihat mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Membuat dirinya geram. Walaupun ini hanya skenario dan tuntutan kamera, tapi dia tidak suka Baekhyunnya dipegang oleh orang lain, apalagi baju Baekhyun yang terbuka di bagian sampingnya.

Chanyeol benar-benar tidak bisa berkonsentrasi setelah game gendong menggendong itu selesai. Walaupun begitu dia mencoba untuk menenangkan hatinya dan meyakinkan dirinya kalau yang Baekhyun cintai hanya dirinya.

.

.

Semua acara hari ini sudah selesai, oleh sebab itu mereka kembali ke hotel yang sebenarnya lebih mirip villa yang mereka tempati selama mereka di China.

(Dalam cerita ini hotel yang mereka tempati terdapat 6 kamar yang semuanya terhubung langsung dengan ruang santai dan dapur)

Mereka semua duduk di sofa. Kelelahan. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang menarik Baekhyun ke kamar mereka.

"Baek.."

"Wae?"

"Aku tidak suka kau digendong dengan Kris hyung tadi."

"Eung? bukankah kau juga menggendong Kyungsoo? lagian kau ini, sudah kubilang berapa kali, itukan hanya skenario."

"Kenapa kau menyentuh Kris hyung dan memeluk lehernya?!"

"Bagaimana aku tidak menyentuh Kris hyung ketika dia menggendongku? dan aku akan terjatuh Yeolii kalau aku tidak memeluk lehernya."

"Tapi aku tidak suka. Jangan menyentuh orang lain selain diriku."

"Jangan kekanak-kanakan Yeol.."

"Lalu kenapa kau mau manjadi kekasih namja yang kekanak-kanakan ini?!"

"Hiya!"

"Kris hyung dan Suho hyung melarang kita untuk tidak melakukan skinship di depan umum. Bukan berarti itu menjadi kesempatan bagimu untuk menyentuh orang lain selain diriku!"

"Hiya! Kesempatan kau bilang! Kau pikir aku namja murahan?! Mencari sentuhan dari orang lain selain dari kekasihku sendiri, PARK CHANYEOL SSI!"

BLAM

Baekhyun keluar dan membanting pintu kamar mereka, meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian.

T B B to be bersambung

Review please .. Silent reader huuuush..


	2. Hunhan's Plan

Title: ChanBaek's War

Genre: Romantic, Comedy

Length: Multichapter

Rate: T to M

Main Cast:

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Desclaimer: Plot and OCs are mine. The others belong to God.

note: kalimat yang di garis bawah maksudnya flashback. percakapan yang pakai satu tanda petik contoh: 'we are one' itu artinya berbisik .

chapter 2 up yeeeey! mian updatenya lama ., sebulan lebih baru update lagi, soalnya lagi sibuk-sibuk tugas, laporan, ujian aaargh. sampai2 kabar kakak ipar author (baca : byun baekbeom) yang dirusuh sama sasaeng fans aja baru tau beberapa hari yang lalu . . . /sedih/ langsung cuus aja yah . . happy reading . .

.

.

_._

_"Kris hyung dan Suho hyung melarang kita untuk tidak melakukan skinship di depan umum. Bukan berarti itu menjadi kesempatan bagimu untuk menyentuh orang lain selain diriku!"_

_"Hiya! Kesempatan kau bilang! Kau pikir aku namja murahan?! Mencari sentuhan dari orang lain selain dari kekasihku sendiri, PARK CHANYEOL SSI!"_

.

.

No one POV

_"Baekhyun.. aku tidak mau melihat kau memeluk Yixing hyung seperti tadi."_

_"Sudah aku bilang, Tao itu sudah dewasa dia bukan anak-anak lagi. Jangan pernah mandi bersama lagi dengannya."_

_"Jangan membela fanboy tadi Baek. Aku melihatnya menatapmu berbeda. Dan untuk apa kau tadi menggenggam tangannya?"_

_"Baek, kau belakangan ini sering sekali melakukan fanservice dengan Jongin. Berhentilah melakukannya, itu membuatku kesal."_

_"Aaargh.. Apa-apaan ini kenapa ada fanfic pairing KrisBaek, HunBaek, HanBaek, LayBaek, TaoBaek blaah blaah blaah. EveryonexBaek ?! Apa mereka semua tidak tahu kalau Baekhyun hanya milikku?!"_

_"Stop Baek, jangan pernah lagi untuk . . ."_

_"Baek! Berhentilah . . ."_

_"Aku tidak suka . . ."_

_"Byun Baek! . . ."_

_ "Baek! . . ."_

_"B . . "_

_._

_._

Sigh . .

Baekhyun terbangun dari mimpinya. Sesekali mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya membiasakan cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela, lalu membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal yang dipakainya, Dia sedang telungkup di ranjang kamar hotel Jongin-Kyungsoo, kamar yang dipakainya sebagai kamar pelarian setelah pertengkarannya dengan Chanyeol semalam. Baekhyun masih sakit hati setelah mendengarkan perkataan Chanyeol. Tidak habis pikir kenapa Chanyeol bisa berpikiran sepicik itu terhadap dirinya bahkan setelah 2 tahun mereka resmi berpacaran. Baekhyun sadar, dia memang suka untuk memeluk, menggenggam tangan, melakukan fanservice dengan member yang lain. Bukan berarti Baekhyun tidak mencoba untuk menjaga perasaan Chanyeol, tapi tidak bisakah Chanyeol mempercayainya kalau hanya Chanyeol yang dicintai Baekhyun? Baekhyun melakukannya hanya karena gemas dan menyayangi mereka seperti hyung atau dongsaengnya sendiri, tidak lebih. Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka bertengkar, malah bisa dibilang mereka sering sekali bertengkar dan alasan terbanyak mereka bertengkar karena Chanyeol yang sangat pencemburu.

Baekhyun tidak masalah ketika Chanyeol cemburu, itu menunjukkan bahwa Chanyeol sangat mencintai dirinya. Tapi, jujur diakuinya mempunyai kekasih yang overprotective membuatnya lelah.

"Baekhyun, ayolah kita harus bergegas ke bandara." Minseok masuk mendekati Baekhyun. Hari ini mereka harus segera kembali ke Korea.

"Baiklah hyung." Tidak ada semangat dari Baekhyun

"Semua akan baik-baik saja Baekhyuna. Jadi tenangkanlah dirimu." Minseok menepuk-nepuk pundak Baekhyun

"Hmm.. gomawoyo hyung."

.

.

.

Sehun POV

Sudah seminggu Baekhyun hyung dan Chanyeol hyung bermusuhan. Tanpa mereka berdua, tidak ada yang membantuku mengerjai hyung yang lain. Mungkin aku harus mencoba berbicara dengan Baekhyun hyung.

"Baekhyun hyung."

"Hmm? Wae Sehuna?"

"Eumm… Apa hyung ti.. tidak mau berbaikan dengan Chanyeol hyung?"

"Pasti kau lelah mempunyai dua hyung yang selau bertengkar."

"Eh? Tidak hyung. Sungguh. Aku mencintai kalian berdua sebagai hyungku dan sekarang tidak ada yang membantuku mengerjai hyung-hyung yang lain."

"Dasar kau ini benar-benar evil maknae." Baekhyun hyung berjinjit untuk memberantakan rambutku. Sebelum aku protes, aku melihat Baekhyun hyung tersenyum, senyum yang tidak hanya menyatakan ekspresi senang tapi juga ekspresi kesedihan.

.

.

"Luhan hyung"

"Wae?"

"Eum, Hyungkan tahu kalau Baekhyun hyung dan Chanyeol hyung sudah bertengkar selama seminggu, bagaimana kalau kita bantu mereka untuk berbaikan?"

"Tapi bagaimana caranya Sehunna?"

"Itu yang membuatku pusing hyung, kemarin aku mencoba berbicara dengan Chanyeol hyung dan dia sangat kesal setiap kali bertengkar selalu saja Chanyeol hyung yang meminta maaf. Chanyeol hyung bilang dia tidak akan meminta maaf duluan kepada Baekhyun hyung."

"Huft, dan kita tahu kalau betapa tingginya harga diri Baekhyun sehingga mustahil untuk membuat Baekhyun meminta maaf kepada Chanyeol."

"Haduuuuuh.. aku semakin pusing saja hyung." Aku mengacak-acak rambutku frustasi

"Hiya, hiya Sehuna. Aku punya ide."

"Apa itu hyung?" Aku melihat senyum evil di bibir Luhan hyung

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana aku dan Luhan hyung akan menjalankan misi menyatukan kembali Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyun hyung. Sebenarnya hari ini adalah hari libur karena kami sudah sukses menyelesaikan promosi album.

"Baekhyun hyung."

"Wae Sehunna?"

"Eum.. Aku dan Luhan hyung ingin pergi makan di luar, apa hyung ingin ikut?"

"E? Tidak, aku akan mengacaukan date kalian berdua."

"Heeei.. Siapa yang kencan Baekhyun. Aku dan Sehun hanya ingin makan di luar, lagipula wajahmu sangat suntuk. Ayolah Baekhyun. Aku yang traktir."

"Eum.. Baiklah."

Sehun's POV end

.

.

.

No one's POV

Luhan, Sehun, dan Baekhyun berhenti di sebuah cafe yang mirip bar.

"Baekhyun, minumlah." Luhan menyodorkan segelas bir kepada Baekhyun

"Tapi hyung,"

"Hei besok kita kan tidak ada schedule, jadi tidak apa-apa, kalau nanti manager hyung marah, biar aku yang tanggung."

Baekhyun mengambil gelas berisi bir dari tangan Luhan

"Luhan hyung, aku juga mau."

"Hiya!"

"Aaauuw sakit hyung." Sehun mengelus-elus kepalanya yang dijitak Luhan

"Kau ini maknae bandel. Umurmu belum 21 tahun jadi kau tidak boleh ikutan minum."

"Iya Luhan hyung benar." Kata Baekhyun sambil meneguk bir yang diberikan Luhan

"Hhh.. arraseo hyung."

Setelah 3 gelas..

Sehun dan Luhan saling berbisik

'Hyung..hyung.. Sepertinya Baekhyun hyung mulai mabuk'

'Iya Sehunna, sepertinya berjalan sesuai rencana.'

.

Flashback on

_"Begini Sehun, jadi kau kan tahu kalau Baekhyun sangat mudah mabuk dan saat dia mabuk dia akan sangat jujur. Nah, bagaimana kalau kita buat Baekhyun mabuk agar Baekhyun dapat bisa lebih jujur kepada Chanyeol dan mungkin Baekhyun bisa meminta maaf kepada Chanyeol."_

_"Tapi apa hyung yakin kalau Baekhyun hyung mabuk yang diucapkannya kepada Chanyeol hyung adalah minta maaf? Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun hyung malah semakin berkata yang tidak-tidak kepada Chanyeol hyung?"_

_"Aku yakin Baekhyun merindukan Chanyeol, begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka hanya terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya."_

_"Iya aku tahu itu hyung, mereka adalah dua hyungku yang bodoh dalam urusan cinta." Luhan sedang malas menanggapi perkataan Sehun yang merasa dirinya lebih berpengalaman dalam hal cinta_

_"Apa kau tahu Baekhyun selalu menatap Chanyeol secara diam-diam dan Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama, dan kemarin ketika jari Baekhyun tergores pisau Chanyeol sangat khawatir dan langsung menuju ke dapur, hanya saja sepertinya dia masih menjaga harga dirinya. Lalu Chanyeol menyerahkan padaku kotak obat dan memintaku untuk mengobati luka Baekhyun."_

_"Baiklah hyung, mari kita buat mereka bersama lagi."_

_Flashback off_

_._

.

"Baekhyun. Baekhyun. Apa kau mabuk?" Luhan menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Baekhyun

"Haiiishh! Chanyeol itu menyebalkan! Dia tidak mengerti perasaanku."

'Hyung bagaimana ini?'

'Iya, aku juga bingung. Aduh seharusnya kita jangan membuat Baekhyun mabuk'

"Chanyeol jahat. Dia selalu saja mendekati yang lain setelah menuduhku mencari kesempatan untuk disentuh namja lain."

Baekhyun meneguk segelas bir lagi

"Dia selalu saja begitu. Cemburuan, Posesif. Apa aku tidak boleh bersikap ramah terhadap yang lainnya?"

'Sehunna.. apa yang harus kita lakukan?'

"Kenapa dia tidak pernah mempercayaiku?"

'Hyung bagaimana ini, bagaimana kalau rencana kita gagal?'

'Aiish, aku juga tidak tahu kalau akhirnya jadi begini.'

"Aku benci Chanyeol."

'Hyung, kita membuat kesalahan'

.

Baekhyun terdiam

.

"Tapi.. Aku.. Aku merindukan Chanyeol." Baekhyun menunduk, tidak ada suara yang terdengar darinya. Tapi melihat pundak Baekhyun yang berguncang, Sehun dan Luhan yakin kalau Baekhyun sekarang sedang menangis.

.

.

.

Dorm

Sehun dan Luhan membopong Baekhyun yang mabuk dan kelelahan setelah menangis. Dorm sepi, tidak ada yang berada di ruang tengah, ruang santai, atau dapur.

"Hyung sepertinya yang lain sudah tidur."

"Iya. Ayo kita antar Baekhyun ke Chanbaek's room."

"Sebentar hyung, hyung tunggu disini dulu, aku mau ke kamar mandi sebentar aku sudah kebelet sejak di taksi tadi."

"Dasar kau ini. Baiklah, tapi yang cepat."

"Ok hyung."

Sehun segera menuju kamar mandi. Luhan menidurkan Baekhyun sementara di sofa.

"Huwaaaaaaaaa" Sehun berteriak

"Wae? Wae? Sehunna?" Luhan segera menyusul Sehun

Sepuluh menit kemudian. Luhan dan Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi untuk menggendong Baekhyun ke kamar.

"Kau ini sudah besar, masih saja takut sama kecoak."

"Tapi hyung, tadi itu hampir aja nempel di bajuku hyung. Hiii.. geli aku hyung."

"Dasar maknae. Lho? Baekhyun kemana?"

"Iya, tadi hyung tinggalin dimana?"

"Di sofa ini, tapi kemana ya?"

"Mungkin udah balik ke Chanbaek's room."

"Oh, ayo kita cek."

"Jangan hyung, kalau Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyun hyung sedang membicarakan masalah mereka berdua nanti kita malah mengganggu mereka, Huaaaam, lagian aku sudah mengantuk hyung. Ayo tidur hyung."

"Baiklah."

.

.

Baekhyun's POV

Aku berjalan gontai menuju kamarku dan Chanyeol. Efek alkohol tadi yang membuatku pusing dan tidak sanggup berjalan tegak. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk meminta maaf pada Chanyeol.

Lampu kamar yang dimatikan membuatku tersandung-sandung. Tapi cahaya bulan dari jendela kamar membuatku samar-samar melihatnya sedang tertidur. Aku mendekat, menindih tubuhnya, dan menyambar bibir yang sudah lama kurindukan.

"Ngggh" Chanyeol terbangun dan sepertinya menyadari apa yang sedang kulakukan padanya dengan membalas ciumanku membuat ciuman kami menjadi panas.

Aku membuka kancing kemeja tidurnya dengan tidak sabar. Chanyeol juga mencoba untuk melepas kaos yang kupakai. Ku lepaskan tautan bibirku dengannya agar memudahkannya untuk melepas kaosku. Chanyeol beralih menciumi seluruh bagian atas tubuh ku.

"Aaaah.."

"Ngggh.." suara beratnya saat mendesah ketika aku memainkan nipplenya bergantian

Aku menautkan kembali bibirnya dengan bibirku. Kali ini lebih panas. Aku melepaskan bibirnya karena aku sudah kehabisan napas.

Chanyeol kemudian menciumi leherku, bagian tersensitif dariku

"Aaah.. Chanyeol.."

Chanyeol menghentikan aktivitasnya

"Wae Yeolli?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Membuat perasaanku semakin tidak enak. Kuhidupkan lampu tidur yang berada di meja sebelah ranjang.

DEG!

Mwo?!

Tidak mungkin.

"KRIIS?!"

Klek. Pintu kamarpun terbuka.

"Chan.. Chanyeol."

Baekhyun's POV end

.

.

to be bersambung hahaha,.. makasih buat yang udah mau baca tulisan amatiran author ini :') nomu nomu gomapseumnida buat yang udah review ne. review kalian berarti untuk kelanjutan cerita ini . . .. buat para silent reader, , ckck segeralah bertobat .


End file.
